Hush, my darling
by candelight
Summary: Nightmares come to us, whether we walk the streets of day or tread past midnight bridges. To Ryou, they come in the form of the death of his sister, Amane. One night, when it becomes too much, Bakura decides to ease his host's pain-if just for tonight.


Hush, my Darling

夜の亡霊の停止! hikariの愛のため

Nightmares come to us, whether we walk the streets of day or tread past midnight bridges. To Ryou, they come in the form of the death of his sister, Amane. One night, when it becomes too much, Bakura decides to ease his host's pain-if just for tonight. Tendershippy. BxR.

Quote:

__

"_God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without rain, but He did promise strength for the day, **comfort** for the tears, and light for the way.__"_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He can still remember.

I wish he wouldn't.....it would be so much easier if the bighearted fool would forget.

For him...and for me.

We share a body, him and I.....and I do need my own rest, as well. This thing needs to function, and I can only make a temporary form for so long.

But nay. For the past two nights, it has always been the same. Ryou wakes up in a cold, deep sweat, gasping-and sometimes screaming-into the witching hour.

The hour I would be enjoying....would it not for the suffering angel that calls me back.

When the clock strikes midnight, everything fades into the silent darkness and the witching hour begins. It's the time when the good children are asleep and the ghosts haunt

their dreams. Spirits, monsters, demons and all sorts of night creatures rise from the underground, city of the damned and they dwell upon grounds freely, giving the unforgettable

nightmares of terror, in the dream world……or perhaps, in reality. It is a time for me to roam the earth.....or, perhaps, get some well earned sleep.

But this is not so.

He thinks I never notice, but I do. And whenever I angrily ask him what ails him in the daytime-I always talk to him with so much _steel _in his voice....when all I want to do is hold him.

Hold him....comfort him....my stupid, stupid, precious, innocent, bighearted, foolish Ryou.

But I don't dare.

A thief-a truly, truly good one-one that gets to call himself a king of thievery-must balance his desire and greed with some restraint. Else, he'll never see past the gallows to become a true master.

But how can I? When my darling, stupid, stupid, beautiful hikari still grieves?

Anyway, back to my inquires. I implore him to tell me. I threaten. I even plead.

Bah. If my old crew could only see me now.....regardless, they'd all die.

Either I would send them to the Shadow Realm if they went NEAR my hikari-or they would die on the ground, laughing at how soft I've become-asking a small boy to tell me his ailments.

As if I don't already know. I do have a mind link, believe itr or not.

And though he always just gives me that gentle, serene smile-the one that makes him all so sweet and all so stupid and all so mineminemineminemine.....I do know the reason behind his nightly torment.

Amane.

It is Amane-the little girl who I see whenever I look behind Ryou's eyes.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can see the scene very well by now. It is the image that insists on torturing my sweet with raven taloned hands, one that I want to shred, to tear....to break apart until I can make it feel some slight horror....see how it likes agony on itself, instead of on Ryou.

A little girl-a rather cute on-with large, penetrating emerald eyes, unloike Ryou's chocolate brown....light brown hair tied into two pigtails, and a wide smile on her face.

The two were playing ball one day, years and years ago, when the ball bounced into the street.

I believe you might be familiar with the scenario, as Amane rushed to retrieve it.

And who should accidentally smash into her but Natsumi Bakura herself, as she was driving home?

Natsumi died in her frantic attempts to swerve out of the way....off into the ditch, off the road.

It had been a double duneral, five days later in the chapel. I see Ryou sobbing his eyes out in a small tuxedo, next to his tightly clenched fist father, standing at two flower adorned boxes.

After the two caskets were lowered into the ground, Dr. Bakura announced that he'd be leaving. I felt Ryou's abrupt shock, as a small limo drew up....

...in an attempt to get away from the memories, Dr. Bakura announced his was restarting his old job again, back in the land of the pharaohs. Ryou was to be looked after by babysitters most of the time.

He gruffly hugged Ryou, then handed him a small bundle wrapped in cloth.

Something he told he felt Ryou was destined for.

Later, after Ryou had watched him drive away, he clumsily opened the bundle that had been carefully wrapped.

A glint of gold.

A flash of the eye of Horus.

And, as the cold metal touched Ryou's trembling flesh...

My own heartbeat soared as a chasm of light unlocked one thousand years of darkness.

__

* * *

I had silver. Lots of it. I had gold. Plenty of that. And Sapphires, opals you'd trade your firstborn for, Diamonds the size of your fist, Rubies that glistened like an ember of fire dipped in freshly spilt blood in this dark, dark chamber-the chamber that reflected my own twisted soul ever since he'd taken refuge at this house of purity….

But what was it worth?

__

Oh, Ra, you must have a sick sense of humor, doing so. I don't have this much of a resistance.....

Finally, Thank Ra-it becomes too much-even for me.

I lay in my bed in my own soul chamber, dimly hearing Ryou whimper across the hall that night in his own chamber.

I silently get up-thankfully, years of practice have given me a near silent gait-and cross the room, into the hall, my bare feet touching the cold onyx of my floor. I shuddered lightly as I entered Ryou's marble chamber, not bothering to knock.

I slowly made my way to the bed, still staring at him as his hands twisted at the sheets, biting his lip.

He had been so distressed he hadn't even noticed me. Well...that was about to change.

I scooped the startled boy from his bed-he was so light, it was rather ridiculous for a boy his age...and wordlessly swept him out the door, Ryou blushing and struggling all the way.

"I-I-ermph-Yami-let me-"

I pause, and, still not saying anything, pull him closer, burying my nose into his silky white locks. They're so much tamer then my own.

Ryou didn't say a word after that, even as I pulled him into my own dark corridor, the lost souls of the forgotten hissing in my wake.

* * *

I quietly carry him to my four poster, then sigh as I too, crawl in it. I can hear his heart beat-so much faster then normal as I pull him closer to me.

"Y-Yami?" he squeaked.

"Shhhhhhh.....

Hikari..........."

　I nuzzle him, choosing to not use any words. My actions were by far the best way to communicate.

The boy had soft milk chocolate eyes and silky white hair, falling to the small of his back. He was pale and fairly skinny for his age, and reminded many of a girl....

Such a beautiful boy...

....my little boy....

Ryou's crying stopped abruptly in his surprise. I leave a small kiss at the base of his neck, deciding to keep my silence as my hand goes underneath his shirt to find his stomach. He lets out a small gasp.

"B-B....?"

My fingertips slide around little circles on his pale stomach. Several minutes roll by, before Ryou grants me a trembling smile.

I grinned at him, and placed a finger beneath his chin, slowly drawing my little hikari's face up.

My lips gently touched hers and he closed his lovelychocolatesweetbrown eyes. My lips slowly moved against his, and I had to bite back a smirk when I felt tension begin to ooze

away from his almost feminine body.

Slowly he responded to the kiss, letting his hands slip up around my neck and her fingers entangled in my hair. I had to suppress a groan.

Stupid, precious, lovelylovelyminemineminemine hikari.

My tongue caressed his bottom lip until he, very shyly, parted them slightly. I slipped his tongue inside her mouth and explored slowly, this time groaning again.

Finally, we reluctantly break away for air. Ryou let out the smallest moan as I lay him back down again.

"Hikari.......sleep now," I whisper softly, pulling his shirt bak slightly again.

I hum slightly, my hands continuing to make little circles.

I know I can't take away the pain from the past-I know too well from expeirence-but if there is some easing that can be found, then I will happily grant it.

Ryou lays there, shivering in my cold embrace, but shyly, he snuggles closer as I stroke his hair.

The temptation is....very strong. But, as always, I refrain, for Ryou's sake, as I would never do for anyone else in my time.

As we lie there in the darkness, I quietly begin to hum a half, vaguely remembered tune from a shady village, made from bricks of old adobe...

...past the streets, where cloth hangs from old ropes....

Large eyed children stepping back into the darkness as strangers occasionally swept through the dusty streets.....

A young woman, with a quiet voice and a defeated face quietly singing a haunting tune in the dusty air, as the fiery sun sank past the horizon in a flurry of color....

I found my own eyelids closing as the two of us drifted off, for the first time in quite awhile, falling backwards in the darkness, my hands still entwined in Ryou.


End file.
